supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Zelda
Zelda is the princess from the Legend of Zelda video game series. She has long brown hair and dark brown, almost gray, eyes. She also has pointed ears. Additional Info Super Smash/Roleplay: Zelda is bound magically to another person named Sheik. Sometimes, she can turn into him when she wants to, but has no control over what he does When Ridley burned down her room, she screamed and then turned into Sheik, who then beat up Samus, Iggy, and Meta Knight. She is the first to discover the chip on Link. She thinks it's a flea and makes fun of Link. She does not have another major appearance until Dark Link tricks Link into wearing the Fierce Deity's mask. After Link is freed, she locks up the mask in her treasure chest. When Lemmy puts horseshoes on Epona, which causes her great pain, Zelda is the one to fix his mistakes. Later that day, her own horse, Quicksilver, comes to try to rescue her. Of course, he could not, but Zelda was very happy to see him. She is then seen yelling at Sheik, and then treating Jake's wounds. Sheik killed himself after killing Ilia, therefore killing her as well. She leaves with the rest of her friends to her home after the SBs are reset. A Call to Arms/Roleplay: Princess Zelda was not a main Roleplay Character, though she was an important figure throughout the course of this fictional war. She is seen trying to get people from Hyrule and many other worlds to fight for the Hyrulean cause. She is the person who recives the letter from Cher Ami. She never fought in the war, but she is seen last awarding medals to several of the "commanders" at the end of the RP. The Price of Power/Roleplay: Zelda's Past Zelda was born and raised a princess. Her parents where the king and queen of Hyrule. They died of unknown illnesses when she turned eighteen. She was destined to rule her kingdom since she was a young child, but also unleash a great evil upon it. She and many other people where saved by Link. After Link saves Hyrule, Zelda decides to hire a new guard who can actually fight. She hires Sheik. He defends her when the Stadium Bosses attack her, but there egos were fused together when they were kidnapped. Personality Zelda seems very happy and carefree most of the time. Even though she was raised as a very wealthy princess in a powerful country, she rarely acts spoiled or arrogant. Like most Hylains, she loves nature and would rather be outside than in a castle. She saved a horse named Quicksilver, who was about to be killed because he was too small to be a working horse. This shows that she is very kind. Although she talks a lot, she never means to hurt or annoy anyone, except Sheik. She often shouts at him for him being cruel or mean to others, but she knows that this is just a "mask" that he uses. She possesses the Triforce of Wisdom. This means she can solve very complex problems and has an extremely vast knowledge beyond her years, although she rarely shows it. Trivia *Because Icy doesn't have OoT and never will, she is going to make up how Zelda becomes Sheik and vise-versa. *Both Zelda and Sheik are 18 years old. Gallery Icy's Artwork Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Blizz's Pages